Harry Potter y el destino inexorable
by Saito Hajime
Summary: Te contaré un cuento, te mentiré y te diré que no te amo, cerraré los ojos para que me creas, me iré y esperaré que me sigas amando, porque si te miento es porque te amo...
1. Reavivar el odio

CAPITULO Primero

REAVIVAR EL ODIO

_Harry James Potter, Gryffindor, 4º año._

_Clasificación- Insuficiente._

_Observaciones:_

_Bajo rendimiento; Conocimientos generales y específicos flacos. _

_Ninguna atención en clase; Hablador, distraído. _

_20 accidentes en el ultimo semestre; _

_Participación en clase de nivel negativo;_

_Bajo nivel de productividad, 10 trabajos entregados de un total de 55 propuestos. (Rendimiento alcanzado – negativo)._

_Serios problemas en respetar las normas de funcionamiento de la clase._

_-Se le recomienda clases particulares y un aumento del acompañamiento psicológico y pedagógico._

_Severus Snape_

Terminaba de redactar la carta sobre la nota de su peor alumno del momento. Incluso Neville había aprobado ese semestre con una media de "aceptable". Miró su letra una vez más buscando algún detalle que se le hubiese olvidado. Agitó la pluma sobre el texto. Le pareció adecuado sugerirle clases extra de pociones, el chico era una mancha. Aunque, la idea de tener que desperdiciar una hora más de su tiempo con la estrella de Hogwarts le producía una leve irritación, sin embargo le encantaría poder molestarlo durante un poco más de tiempo…. Parecía que no podía decidirse con lo que hacer. Suspiró y pasó desinteresadamente a otra evaluación, colocando la de Harry en el montón de los alumnos "insuficientes". Trataría de ello más tarde.

El verano se avecinaba tranquilo y tedioso, como todos los veranos. Levantó un poco la nariz del pergamino y miró por la ventana. Quizás este año se diese el gustazo de unas merecidas vacaciones. Iría a la montaña… meditó un rato sobre ello. Si, le pareció la mejor opción. Su piel blanca nunca toleró el sol y el calor del verano.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y pasó sin esperar una respuesta del anfitrión.

Hola Severus…

"_Lárgate_…"

Buenas tardes Director Dumbledore.

Mmm. ¿Interrumpo quizás?

No, en absoluto.- Posó la pluma sobre unos pergaminos.

Bien, bien…- el viejo miró alrededor buscando una silla en la que sentarse.- Sabes Severus, quería hablarte de un asunto muy importante.

Y se trata de…

…Harry.- concluyó el más viejo.

¿Y cual es el asunto?

Verás, quiero que se quede el menor tiempo posible en casa de sus tíos.

¿No dijo que tenía que quedarse por el hechizo de protección?

Si, pero por eso, quiero que te ocupes de traerle de vuelta a Hogwarts dentro de un mes. Tengo planes para Harry, y para ti.- confesó Albus.

¿Qué? ¿Que clase de planes?

He pensado que tú podrías enseñarle Oclumancia durante el verano.

No pienso hacerlo.- Dijo con firmeza.

Estás en tu derecho de recusar …

Lo sé y lo haré. Había pensado tomarme unas vacaciones y eso es exactamente lo que voy hacer. Además, porque ayudaría yo a Harry Potter?

-¿Qué? ¿Es que no estás satisfecha?- Preguntó Ron furioso.

-Pues no!

-¿Como que no? ¿Tendrás morro? Si sacaste notable en todo!

-Nooo, en todo no! Mira –dijo enseñándole el pergamino con las notas.- Snape me puso un "supera expectativas"

-Vaya, es un retorcido.- murmuró Harry sentándose delante de ellos en el compartimiento del tren- Por lo menos habéis aprobado, así que no quiero oír mas quejas!

-¿Ya, pero todos aprobamos, no?- Quiso saber Hermione.

-No, yo no aprobé Pociones. Snape me puso "insuficiente" y además añadió una asquerosa nota de observación!

-Si que es un asqueroso bastardo…- Gruñó Ron.- El año que viene les pediré algún juguete a Fred y a George, de esos peligrosos para molestarle!

-Solo conseguirás que te castigue, Ron.- Dijo Hermione doblando cuidadosamente sus notas.- Lo único que tenéis que hacer, ambos, es estudiar!

Ambos le mostraron una mirada de total desagrado.

El tren se alejaba dejando atrás de unas montañas, el castillo. Dos meses en casa de los Dudley podrían dar con Harry en loco.

-Anímate Harry…- murmuró Hermione al cabo de un momento.- Nos escribiremos todos los días!

-Uf, pobres lechuzas.- Dijo Ron intentando hacer un crucigrama del Profeta Diario.

-Si, Ron tiene razón, mejor que sea todas las semanas.

-No te preocupes Harry, te sacaré de casa de los Drusleys. Les volveré a llamar por el cosa esa…

-_Teléfono…- _ susurró Hermione.

-Gracias. Ojala no tuviera que volver a la casa de mis tíos. Si Sirius no hubiese… ya sabéis, podría pasar el verano con él. – suspiró con cara de total infelicidad.

El silencio se hizo hielo en el diminuto compartimiento que dividían. La noche caía afuera y cada vez más se acercaban a Londres.

La despedida de sus amigos y la llegada a casa de sus tíos le pareció algo irreal. Era la misma idea que tenia de la muerte de su padrino, que no era real.

Convivir con los Drusleys se hacía de veras más insoportable que los otros años, quizás porque ya no sabía vivir lejos de lo que consideraba su hogar, o quizás porque aun se estaba recuperando de la pérdida del único pariente que tenía.

Qué poco tiempo habían pasado juntos, casi no había tenido tiempo de conocerse. Las memorias de todo lo vivido en el Ministerio de la Magia eran sus únicas compañeras durante las semanas de soledad en Privet Drive.

Una tarde, que le parecía tan aburrida como todas las otras desde que llegara, sintió que la irritación empezaba a sobreponer toda la tristeza que sentía. Seguía escribiendo como prometido a sus amigos pero Ron y Hermione, no le mandaban cartas. Estaba alejado del mundo, encerrado en su habitación.

Caminó de un lado para otro de la habitación esperando a Hedwig que había salido a entregar unas cartas más.

"Si Sirius estuviese aquí…"

No pienses más en eso, se dijo a si mismo por enésima vez ese día. Era suficiente tener que revivir una y otra vez su perdida en sus pesadillas, que estar constantemente pensando en ello cuando estaba despierto.

Sonó el timbre de la casa y oyó como Duddley se dirigía abrir la puerta. Al momento siguiente oyó a Duddley gritar y decir:

-Mamá, hay un tipo muy raro en la puerta!

Atravesó la habitación y abrió la ventana. Se quedó paralizado al momento, solo su brazo se movió buscando en su mesita de noche su varita que apretó entre los dedos.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó rojo de odio su tío.

-Mi nombre es Severus Snape, soy profesor en Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería. Estoy aquí para llevarme a Potter. Seguramente habrán recibido una lechuza de Hogwarts avisando de mi llegada.

-¿Qué lechuza?- preguntó su tío desconcertado.

-Esa…- Snape señaló a una lechuza castaña que descansaba en el tejado de la casa con la carta atada a la pata. Con un gesto el ave voló graciosamente hasta su hombro. – Por lo que veo no han recibido el aviso… bueno, eso es irrelevante. Llamen a Potter.

No podía imaginar que hacia allí su grasiento profesor de pociones. Estremeció.

-Aquí no vive ningún Potter! – añadió el gordo. – Lárguese o llamaré a la policía!

Severus cruzó los brazos. Un movimiento obvio de que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Apartó al Drusley sin ceremonias y entró.

-¿Paso a buscarle?

-HARRY JAMES POTTER!

"_Mierda…_" El chico abrió heroicamente la puerta de su habitación y bajó las escaleras.

-Estoy aquí. – Dijo saliendo de tras de su tío. – Profesor Snape, ¿que hace aquí?

Una ceja negra se alzó y los pequeños ojos negros brillaron de ironía.

-Felizmente no he venido de visita. Recoja sus cosas, el profesor Dumbledore le requiere en Hogwarts.

Vernon seguía mirándoles con su típica expresión de ira, rojo como un globo a punto de estallar, claramente mirando a su alrededor temiendo que alguien viese a ese hombre tan raro en su puerta.

Pero al mismo tiempo tuvo la impresión de que su tío esbozaba una leve sonrisa sádica, se habría dado cuenta de que Harry no era muy apreciado por su profesor. Era la satisfacción de saber que no seria bien tratado.

Harry no se sintió alegre ni triste con la revelación de Snape. Le parecía totalmente indiferente marcharse o no. Antes creía que la idea de irse era lo que le mantenía con fuerzas para superar la perdida de Sirius. Soñar con la felicidad y la tranquilidad que tenia en Hogwarts le mantenía mentalmente sano.

Ahora que el momento de volver a Hogwarts se acercaba no se sentía feliz, nunca volvería a ser feliz, pensó.

Se dio la vuelta en silencio y siguió hasta su habitación donde empezó a empacar sus cosas necesarias.

-Le ayudaré.- musitó una voz familiar.

-No hace falta! Puedo solo.

-Como quiera Sr. Potter, le esperaré compartiendo el porche con su fascinante familia.

Harry le vio girar sobre sus talones y salir agitando su capa negra a su paso


	2. Cosas que no tolero

CAPITULO Segundo  
COSAS QUE NO TOLERO

Siguió a Snape atravesando los terrenos de Hogwarts y juntos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de los corredores mal iluminados del castillo.  
Durante todo el camino Harry no abrió la boca, sabía que si lo hacía el hombre que lo acompañaba aprovecharía la oportunidad para lanzarle uno más de sus comentarios mordaces.

La verdad es que no se sintió de humor para aguantar las humillaciones que muy seguramente no tardarían en llegar. Se encaminaban a los aposentos de Snape.

Las paredes de la sombría cámara forradas de piedra gris y las telas alusivas a serpientes no dejaban dudas de que Severus era un Slytterin. En una esquina vislumbró un armario lleno de ingredientes que Snape, con alguna razón, acusara, una vez a Harry de haberlo asaltado. Al fondo detrás de un sillón individual revestido de terciopelo verde podía ver que se encontraba un escritorio infestado de libros, pergaminos y varias plumas. 

Pensando en porqué estaría allí dio un respingo cuando alcanzó oír la voz fría de Snape ordenándole que cerrase la puerta.

-"Incendio" — murmuró el hechicero y las llamas aparecieron en la chimenea. Harry se apresuró a obedecer con la terrible sensación de que se estaba convirtiendo en prisionero.

En silencio Snape se sentó detrás de su escritorio y esperó que Harry se sentase delante de él.

-Siéntate!- acabó por decir controlando su irritación. El chico se quedó mirando cada detalle de sus aposentos.

-Oh!...- exclamó un tanto perdido.

-Muy bien Potter, ¿acaso su brillante poder de observación le ha dicho por qué ha vuelto tan temprano a Hogwarts?

-No, señor. — contestó con un tono malicioso en su voz.

-No use ese tono conmigo! Este podría ser su peor año en Hogwarts! — amenazó Snape.

-¿Como quiere que sepa por qué tuve que volver tan temprano? Como no me lo diga usted… - replicó con furia. Odiaba a ese hombre y aun no se había olvidado de "insuficiente" que le había puesto en sus notas.

-Como quiera, a mi me da igual como pase él año. Bueno, el profesor Dumbledore piensa que deberías recibir clases de Oclumancia y me pidió que te enseñe los secretos de este arte.- Fijó su mirada fría y siniestra en Harry. — Solo espero que seas mejor en ello que en mis clases de Pociones.

-¿Qué es Oclumancia?- preguntó el chico.

-Es un arte antigua. Deriva de la magia de manipulación mental…. ¿Acaso sabes algún ejemplo de esta clase de magia?

-Si, señor. La poción "Veritaserum", el hechizo "Obliviate", y la maldición "Imperius".

-Muy bien. Una vez aprendida este arte podrá bloquear su mente, cerrarla a invasiones externas, como sueños y visiones indeseadas.

Ese arte, concluyó Harry, le dejaría libre de los malos sueños que solía tener cada noche desde mucho antes de que Lord Voldemort regresase. 

-¿Y porqué eres tu quien me lo va a enseñar?

-Te recuerdo que sigo siendo tu profesor, Potter! Muéstrame un mínimo de respeto! — Se miraron el uno al otro separados por el escritorio.- El profesor Dumbledore se rodea de cierto privilegio de poder delegar las tareas menos… agradables. Como muy seguramente te habrás dado cuenta, y no es difícil incluso para ti, de que yo nunca le pediría esta tarea.

-¿Y porqué el profesor Dumbledore cree que necesito estas clases?

-¿Es que nunca escuchas cuando hablo? Creía que habrías heredado algo más que la arrogancia de tu padre!

-¿Quiere saber una cosa, profesor Snape?- dijo levantando la mirada y adoptando un tono educado.- Si voy a tener esas clases para estar siendo deliberadamente humillado, no las necesito.

-Cuanta petulancia!- Contestó Snape represivamente.- Al profesor Dumbledore le encantará saber que el gran Harry Potter no necesita su ayuda. Si quieres negarte a las clases de Oclumancia, hazlo. De todas formas me parecía una perdida de tiempo.

-Ni el profesor Dumbledore puede obligarme hacer algo que yo no quiero.- informó Harry

-Entonces veremos hasta cuando lograrás sobrevivir, Harry Potter.- Escuchó su nombre ser escupido con odio. No estaba dispuesto a oír más sarcasmos se levantó y se dio la vuelta.- "Expeliarmus".- murmuró Snape y al instante el joven fue empujado violentamente contra la pared y su varita cayó al suelo. — "Accio Varita"… Ni siquiera puede estar alerta constantemente, ¿es así como piensa poder defenderse del señor de las Tinieblas?

-Eres un asqueroso traidor!- Harry se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al profesor. Podía sentir las venas de su sien pulsar de cólera.

-Le convendría saber que yo puedo leer su mente, y por ello tener ventaja sobre usted.- Le devolvió la varita sosteniendo una mueca cínica.

-Muy bien. Aprenderé Oclumancia.- ladró.

-Mañana después de la comida, aquí. No se retrase, tengo más que hacer que quedarme esperándole!

-Así será.- Dijo Harry desesperado por salir de los aposentos de Snape. El olor fuerte a hierbas que desprendía le aturdía.

Toda la amargura y el resentimiento que de tenía acumulado desde el mes anterior salieron a fuera: La pérdida de su padrino y amigo, la frustración por haber estado encerrado en la casa de los Drusleys sin recibir noticias, la repulsiva novedad de que ahora tendría que soportar al seboso profesor y su típica ironía durante todo lo que restaba del verano. Dio un puntapié a uno de los cajones del pasillo.

Desde que Voldemort asesinara a sus padres su vida era un infierno… debería esforzarse más por hacer algo útil, se dijo. Esforzarse… eso significaba tener al grasiento humillándole cada dos por tres.

Consideraba que era una buena causa.

Subió a la cama y se cubrió hasta el cuello con las sabanas. La torre de Gryffindor estaba tristemente vacía y sin vida. Solo le restaba esperar que las pesadillas remitiesen por esa noche.

Pasó sus largos y finos dedos por su cabello negro y sebáceo. A veces, como ahora, se sentía cansado e incapaz de seguir con las tareas que debería ejecutar. Dejó el vaso de Whisky de fuego sobre la mesa arrimándose al armario de las pociones. Les lanzó una ojeada durante un momento hasta que descubrió la que quería y la tomó de un sorbo.

Semanas, pensó, le dolía durante semanas y sin remitir. La marca del señor de las Tinieblas estaba más oscura que nunca. 

Le llamaba y hasta que no se presentase no desistiría de hacerlo.

Apretó el brazo y se sentó en su sillón favorito.

"Te lo mereces…" Pensó. "No dudaste en unirte al señor de las Tinieblas, ni siquiera pensaste en todo lo que eso conllevaría. El dolor, el sufrimiento… ¿Ya no somos muy ambiciosos ahora, verdad Severus?"

Las imágenes de su última reunión acudieron a su mente.

…Los rasgados ojos de Voldemort miraron en su dirección ignorando los demás mortifagos. Los dedos de Severus apretaron su capa negra en resignación.

-Severus, acércate.

-Mi señor.- musitó arrodillándose delante del nuevo y renacido Lord Voldemort.

-¿Deseas que te bese?

-Si, mi amo. — Con plena satisfacción cruzando su rostro levantó a su siervo cogiéndole fuerte del pelo. Era suave y negro. Nunca había podido olvidar el toque de ese cabello.

-Dilo.

-Bésame, amo! — Y sin más tardanza el poderoso hechicero acercó su cuerpo y su boca, saboreando por primera vez en doce años el sabor de su siervo favorito.

Los negros ojos de Snape se cerraron por la brusquedad del contacto, sus brazos pendían a cada lado de su cuerpo, inertes.

La repulsa nació en su estomago haciéndole temblar. Fácilmente ese temblor pudo ser confundido con excitación o deseo.

-Veo que mi ausencia se ha hecho notar. Me parece que estas muy sensible. ¿Qué es lo que mas has echado de menos, siervo?- Voldemort solo esperaba oír una cosa, y Severus sabia muy bien cual era.

-Tu polla, mi amo.

-Oh, Severus… Severus…- murmuró una y otra vez. — Tu siempre tan dulce… Ya deberías saber que aborrezco el dulce. Desnúdate!

Severus tragó saliva ante la orden. Hacían doce años desde el día que creyó que todo parecía haber terminado y ahora el tormento volvía a comenzar.

Con un gesto decidido empezó la tarea de desvestirse delante de todos los mortifagos que se mantenían en silencio rodeándoles en círculo. Siempre era así, siempre era humillado, flagelado, violado delante de todos aquellos hombres de mascaras blancas.

Una noche más la puta de Lord Voldemort regresaba para satisfacer a su amo.

Desnudo y vulnerable se acercó al altar de piedra blanca que ocupaba toda la parte central de la cueva en la que se reunían. Llevado por los viejos hábitos se sujetó a la losa del altar y separó las piernas.

-Muy bien. Hoy y porque quiero celebrar mi regreso, pasaré directamente al asunto. ¿No te parece Severus? — Preguntó arrancando de su cuerpo terriblemente pálido y repleto de venas oscuras, su capa de harapos. Sus dedos me metieron sin ceremonias en el ano de su siervo.- Sigues muy apretado. Uno hasta podría creerse que no has pasado los últimos doce años con una polla de caballo metida en el culo.- Miró de soslayo a Lucius.

No pudo aguantar el dolor y las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y caían pesadas sobre su tórax eran la prueba de ello. Entre sollozos vislumbró la serpiente de escamas que era el pene de su Lord. Se movía sola agitándose ante el olor corporal de su victima. Sintió sus piernas separadas más aun, permitiendo espacio a la gruesa y pálida serpiente para que lo penetrase. Así fue, entró sola, profundamente, silbando y tanteando con su fina lengua. Su garganta gritó de dolor.

La cintura de su amo se pegó por completo a sus nalgas y entonces supo que el mayor dolor estaba por venir.

Lord Voldemort retrocedió clavando cada una de las escamas de la ondulante serpiente en su interior. Estaba más pálido que nunca. Estaba seguro de que estaba más enfermo que nunca. La sangre manchaba de carmín sus piernas, resbalando hasta sus pies descalzos.

El dolor se repetía una y otra vez, agonizando, a cada movimiento de su cruel amo.

-¿Lo estas disfrutando? — Preguntó con un tono cínico.

-No. Ah…

-¿Y eso porque?

-Duele.

-Eso lo hace más excitante. Si te consuela yo estoy apunto de correrme…- metió su lengua por la oreja de Severus.

Abandonó el vaso de wisky y se dirigió a su habitación.


	3. oscuro passado

CAPITULO Tercero  
OSCURO PASADO

El silencio a su alrededor contrastaba con los gritos que oía en su sueño. Durante algunos instantes se quedó inmóvil, mientras el recuerdo del sueño llenaba cada partícula de su cerebro. Por fin, incapaz de soportar aquella tortura se levantó y se puso las gafas.

Vistió su albornoz y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda mientras ella roncaba con sonoridad. Bajó las escaleras arrastrando los pies. La cicatriz le quemaba con un dolor agudo y penetrante. La mirada nublada no le dejaba ver con claridad el pasillo por el que caminaba.

Se cogió de la pared y se detuvo un instante recobrándose de su respiración agitada. El dolor parecía más agudo ahora, como si un puñal tratase de traspasarle el cráneo. Cerró los dientes con fuerza intentando aguantar un poco más, pero sus piernas no respondían. Se sintió desfallecer.

Esperó entre gemidos sentir el embate de su cuerpo contra la alfombra que revestía los suelos de la torre.

En lugar de eso dos brazos ampararon su caída.

- ¿Qué hace a estas horas aquí, Sr. Potter?

-… No me encuentro bien…- reunió fuerzas para decir antes de perder el sentido.

Su consciencia empezó a volver y con ella un mundo de sensaciones. A poco y poco los olores fueres de la habitación le traían de vuelta. Lo primero que sintió fue una agradable sensación de confort y calor, después se dio cuenta de que lo gritos habían cesado dando lugar al suave sonido de pasos.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Aquel techo era desconocido.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Veo que ha recuperado la consciencia, empezaba a creer que se había muerto… lo que llenaría de tedio mi verano, sin poder… enseñarle Oclumancia.- Dijeron unos labios ácidos.

-¿Porqué estoy aquí?

-Se desmayó en el pasillo, ¿no lo recuerda? Por suerte yo me dirigía a la Torre de astronomía y le vi. ¿Cómo se siente?- El profesor se acercó a la cama y se sentó en una silla justo al lado.

-¿Porqué no me llevo a la enfermería? ¿Dónde estoy?- insistió.

-Está en mis aposentos, Potter. La madam Pomfrey ha salido, a una conferencia en San. Mungus. — Harry suspiró. Snape le había ayudado, ¿por qué? — No crea que me hace ilusión, pero no podría dejar al chico de oro, desmayado en un pasillo. Dumbledore me despediría enseguida.

-¿Me está leyendo la mente?- Murmuró el gryffindor sentándose en la cama.

-No hace falta, usted piensa tan alto que solo un sordo no lo oiría.- Harry miró desconcertado y comentó:

-Puede que Dumbledore confíe en usted, pero yo no!

-No pretendo ni deseo que lo haga. Será mejor que duerma ahí esta noche, no vaya a ser que la estrella de Hogwarts vuelva a desmayarse.- Se levantó y salió tras echarle una mirada de reprobación.

Volvió a su sala, oscura, fría y húmeda. Su cómoda mazmorra. Era allí solo donde su mente se despejaba y dejaba fluir con coherencia sus pensamientos. Cierto, Dumbledore no había comentado al chico su brillante plan de dejarles solos en Hogwarts durante todo el verano. Pensó en lo muy irónica que se convertía la situación. ¿Qué pretendía al final? ¿Qué se matasen entre ellos? Casi seguramente ese chico le haría perder los nervios y algún día caerían accidentalmente alunas gotas de alguna poción mortal en su zumo de calabaza.

-Empezaremos por entrenar concentración y sensaciones. Tiene que mantener la calma y la serenidad ante mis embestidas. Después cuando pueda controlar eso, pasaremos a la segunda fase. ¿Me ha comprendido?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con leer la mente?

-Nuestras emociones nos traicionan. Tiene que aprender a esconderlas antes de aprender a ocultar lo que piensa. Las emociones son un reflejo de los pensamientos. Trabajaremos de afuera hacía dentro. ¿Lo ha entendido ahora?

-Si, señor.- Contestó. Sus labios se cerraron en una fina línea adoptando una expresión neutra.

-¿Puedo besarle? — Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su piel blanca se tornó rosada en las mejillas. Snape casi se rió al escuchar el ahogado, no. — Concéntrese Potter! Y saque las manos de la cara!

-Esto es estúpido! — suspiró volviendo a relajarse.

-Es necesario! Bien… ¿Sabe que tiene un buen culo?- Horrorizado, en shock, así es como se quedó después de la ultima pregunta.- Está avergonzado! Empecemos de nuevo!

El chico obedeció reluctante. Severus rió interiormente, hacia tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

-¿Aun es virgen?- Nada

-¿Le gusta como le mira su amigo Smith?- Nada. Estaba casi impresionado cuando…- ¿Qué cosas indecorosas hace en la ducha? Me pareció oír algo hoy mientras se duchaba… ¿un gemido?

El chico se sonrojó. Severus apartó la mirada, casi sonrojado también con el sucio pensamiento. 

-Eres un sádico! De verdad te gusta esto!

-Volvamos al tema. Concéntrese!

-Este es el tema! No me gustan estas clases!

-¿El gran Potter tiene miedo de que su malo profesor de pociones descubra que se masturba en el baño?

-No, quizás yo no quiera esconder mis emociones, ni convertirme en un hombre sádico y asqueroso como mi malo profesor de pociones!- escupió en un tono frío. Se sintió defraudado, herido. Pero no debería sentir eso, ¿verdad?

Siguió la mirada del chico que atravesaba el espacio, recorría la punta de su zapato y subía por sus piernas hasta detenerse en sus manos cerradas sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué miras Potter?- sus ojos se clavaron duros en los de Snape.

-Yo también sé jugar a eso… - Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios del joven alumno suavizando su mirada verde e intensa, intentaba leer algo en sus diminutos ojos castaños.  
"Dios, estoy creando un monstruo!..." Pensó apartando su misma mirada.

-Cuidado Potter, empezaré a creer que me desea!- Nada, ni un rubor en las mejillas del menor. — Deja de mirarme así!

-¿Cómo sabe que le miro? ¿A que mirada se refiere?- Dijo sin cambiar su expresión facial. — ¿Nunca le han mirado con deseo? Eso es porque es feo y grasiento…

Las palabras de Harry se clavaron como un puñal en su corazón. Bueno, no había dicho ninguna mentira. Sabía bien lo que veía en el espejo cada mañana. Luchó con la rabia y le miró impasible.

-Cuidado Snape, empezaré a creer que me desea!...- susurró provocativamente.

-No lo creo. — "Vale, ¿esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer?"

-Vamos profesor, yo se que me desea…

-Aunque sea difícil para usted creérselo, hay personas que no se sienten atraídas por su fama.

-Claro. Pero no hablamos de cualquier persona. Hablamos de usted. Aunque yo siempre me he preguntado, ¿Qué clase de cosas indecorosas hace después de la media noche?

-La clase acaba aquí.- Gruñó furioso.

-¿Esta enfadado? Debería controlar sus emociones… ¿o es que no puede resistir a mi fama?- siguió con las embestidas. Snape le mostró una más de sus sonrisas irónicas, quizás una de las mejores de su repertorio.

-Mañana a la misma hora.

-¿Mañana! Se supone que estoy de vacaciones!

-Bueno, se supone que ya no… A la misma hora. Buenas tardes!

-¿Profesor Snape?... Gracias por ayudarme por la noche. — Dijo antes de salir por el hueco del retrato del caballo.

Debería decir algo después de esto, replicarle que siempre iba saltándose las normas, pero no pudo. Solo se percató de que el muchacho le había sonreído.

"… es porque es feo y grasiento…" Recordó. Con eso siguieron otros pensamientos:

-Severus, ¿sabes cuantos hombres lo darían todo por compartir mi cama? ¿Por sentir mi cuerpo rozar el suyo?- preguntó el joven y poderoso amo de los Mortifagos.

-Si, amo.

-Perfecto. ¿Entonces sabes lo privilegiado que eres? Deberías estar orgulloso de ser mi pequeña puta… Porque, con lo feo que eres nadie te querrá nunca…

-Lo estoy, mi señor.

-Los feos como tu corren el riesgo de nunca sentir placer o calor de otro ser humano.- Levantó una ceja.- Pero yo soy un buen amo.

El Lord de las Tinieblas sujetó su barbilla con dedos fríos antes de embestir con su lengua contra la boca entreabierta de su esclavo. Le gustaba la miel que probaba de la boca de Severus y eso le obligaba a chupar y a lamer más toda la extensión de los suaves labios. Sintió la escurridiza y cautelosa lengua tocar la suya como probando hasta donde podría avanzar. Voldemort succionó el caliente órgano hacia su propia boca y se quedó mamando de el durante unos instantes.

Un hilo de saliva escapaba entre sus bocas.

Ya no estaba seguro de querer que esas cosas volviesen a pasar. Cada día que se arrastraba, parecía nacer solo con la intención de recordarle que su amo había renacido. "?Acaso este no es el destino que buscaste? ¿Qué clase de cosas indecorosas hago después de la media noche?..." Apartó la mirada de las llamas.

-Fóllale Lucius… quiero verlo.- Murmuró Lord Voldemort acariciando Nagini sobre su regazo.

El pelo rubio de Malfoy brilló cuando la capa resbaló de su cabeza y le cayó a los pies. Estaba desnudo a excepción de unas botas de cuero negro.  
Sonrojado, Severus cayó de rodillas en el suelo y lamió una de sus botas, recorriendo el cuero, dejando un rastro de saliva.

-Ven aquí!- le regañó tirándole del pelo sin la más mínima pena.

-Lucius…- Gimió de dolor.

-Cállate, has oído al amo. Reclínate y separa las piernas!

-Lucius!...- Abrió los ojos como platos. El rubio era enorme. No habría forma de prepararse en tan poco tiempo y solo con saliva. Sintió una ola de miedo apoderarse de su delgado cuerpo. Su inconsciente le decía que ya conocía ese dolor… podría soportarlo.

-Date prisa Severus, estoy impacientándome!- Dijo Voldemort acomodando mejor sus piernas en el sillón.

Suspiró resignado. Metió dos dedos en la boca y los llenó de saliva. Después, se relajó tanto cuanto pudo antes de meterlos de una vez en su apretado anillo.

-Oh…

-Ya está bien, abre las piernas!- Insistió Lucius.

La polla de Lucius se metió por el apretado culo de Severus arrancando de su garganta un descomunal aullido.

Lucius le dañaba horrorosamente, obligándole a eyacular tres veces antes de detener la tortura. Una vez abierto y expuesto Lord Voldemort se quedó mirando su agujero abierto y lleno de semen durante varios minutos, esperando con paciencia verlo cerrarse. Lo acarició con un dedo antes de lamerlo.

No recordaba mucho más de eso. Además no quería pensar más en su pasado pero las imágenes le asaltaban una tras otra como una película sin stop.

Eso no solo era indecoroso era ultrajante y humillante.

Recorrió con el dedo índice la amarilleada página del manual de tapas gruesas que Snape dejara sobre la mesa.

-¿Está seguro de que aquí hay información sobre Oclumancia?- El mayor levantó la vista del libro en el que había metido la nariz horas atrás. Le observó sin paciencia.

-Quizás si empieza a leer en lugar de saltarse entre paginas descubriría muchos conocimientos!

-Ya, pero si el libro es de Oclumancia debería estar explicito.

-La holgazanería no es la mejor arma de un mago… el libro NO es de Oclumancia. Es un manual de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras.

-Yo no soy Holgazán!

-Creo Sr. Potter que es una divergencia de opiniones…- Volvió al libro-Mire sobre la pagina 150. Están las técnicas de relajación mental. Léalas con atención y póngalas en práctica antes de que empecemos la clase.

Aun con la explicación del profesor tardó unos instantes en encontrar la materia que buscaba.

CAPITULO XII- RELAJACION MENTAL

En este capitulo trataremos de las diferentes técnicas que se pueden usar para conseguir estados de relajación ideales para trabajar la mente.  
Suponiendo que la mente y los estados mentales están relacionados directamente con lo que es físico y corpóreo entonces, podremos investigar la relación de la mente/cuerpo a través de las sensaciones y formas de estar.  
Relacionemos entonces los estímulos con el comportamiento:  
Por ejemplo la provocación como papel causal. El papel causal determinará el comportamiento y el estado mental futuro. (…)

(…) Herramientas de la técnica:  
۝ Respiración  
۝ Relajación

La respiración implica todo el cuerpo y a todos los músculos (…)

Cambió impacientemente la página y volvió a leer donde ponía:

(…) si practicamos habitualmente conseguiremos alcanzar la capacidad de modular esferas relacionadas con situaciones que provocan estados de tensión muscular física.

Iniciación de la práctica:  
Cómodamente cierra los ojos y toma consciencia de tu respiración (…)

Se rascó las palmas de las manos. "Qué rollo!" pensó. Ese libro le parecía una completa perdida de tiempo. Hizo una pausa y por fin se decidió y cerró el manual.

-¿Ya lo ha leído? — Quiso saber frunciendo el entrecejo. "Demasiado rápido para ser verdad…"

-Si y no. No entiendo una palabra. Demasiado filosófico. Preferiría que me lo explicase, si no le importa. — Un suspiro sonoro se escapó de los labios entreabiertos del profesor que hizo señal para que cambiase su asiento por un sillón delante del suyo.

Cerró su mismo libro y cruzó los dedos sobre él, observando al niño que tenia ahora delante cuyos pies rozaban el suelo. Si, Harry solo era un niño. Frágil, triste, inocente.

-Bien, hará lo que le diga. Recueste su cuerpo en el sillón y cierre los ojos… Ahora inspire por la nariz lenta y profundamente contando hasta cinco para usted. Contenga la respiración tan solo un segundo y expire despacio contando de nuevo hasta cinco. Repítalo hasta que se sienta relajado. — Concluyó cerrando sus labios en una fina línea.

Harry inspiró y expiró de la forma adecuada durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Sintió su cuerpo relajarse y su mente tranquilizarse. Hasta podría arriesgarse a decir que se sentía cómodo en la mazmorra. Cuando abrió los ojos su profesor mantenía el mismo y eterno semblante serio.

-Tal y como leyó, debe hacer este ejercicio cada día… si no lo practica créame, lo sabré. Ahora empecemos con el bloqueo mental. Le enseñaré algunas técnicas, pero antes dígame, ¿cómo siguen sus pesadillas?

-Mal.

-¿Ayer volvió a soñar?

-Si, pero soñé algo distinto esta vez. No fue la clase de sueño al que estoy acostumbrado, ya sabe…

-No tengo ni idea. ¿A que se refiere?

-A que estoy acostumbrado a soñar con cosas que Lord Voldemort está haciendo, o memorias suyas… Pero esta noche soñé con usted…- las mejillas del chico se ruborizaron al instante.

-¿Qué pasaba en el sueño?- insistió con mirada firme.

-…yo no me acuerdo.- Apartó la mirada dirigiéndola al suelo.

-Fingiré que me lo he creído.

-Lo siento, yo…

-Pues no lo haga. Me irrita que se pase el día pidiendo disculpas por todo.- Cortó.

-Por eso de los sueños he pensado que usted podría darme una poción para dormir sin sueños…

-Se la daré si me dice que clase de cosas hacia en su sueño, Potter. — El muchacho no pudo controlar su vergüenza y sus mejillas le delataron una vez más. 

-Le recuerdo que se concentre y relaje su mente. ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de ello?

-Lo siento señor…- Bajó la mirada y añadió.- Quiero disculparme por lo de ayer.

-¿Ah si? Un detalle muy Gryffindor de su parte.

-Se que intenta ayudarme, aunque nos odiemos… Intentaré comportarme.- La vergüenza y el arrepentimiento de haberse comportado como un niño mal criado le pesó en la conciencia durante el resto de la tarde anterior. Era como si el odio que sentía por Snape estuviese derritiéndose.

El hombre se levantó grácilmente del sillón y buscó en su estantería una botella que a la luz de las velas le pareció a Harry contener un líquido verde. Se lo entregó juntamente con un libro grueso negro de esquinas bordadas en estaño.

-La poción. Lea este libro antes de acostarse y repita el ejercicio de relajación que practicó ahora. Buenas noches Sr. Potter.


End file.
